


what cannot be fixed

by IndiannaJones5



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Breakup, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndiannaJones5/pseuds/IndiannaJones5
Relationships: Mo Guan Shan/He Tian
Kudos: 10
Collections: 19 Days random short stories





	what cannot be fixed

(Mo) "Are you trying to break my heart?"

(He Tian) "What? No! I just- "

Mo just shook his head, taking a step backwards.

(Mo) "Let me re-phrase that," he sighed and his head drooped forwards, "I'm _tried_ of lying to myself, it hurts _too much_." He looked up again, meeting He Tian's gaze, "You can't _break it_ , He Tian. _It's already broken_."


End file.
